Petralia (Celebration)
A princess of the Federation, famed for her gifts of governorship and administration. As a leader with extraordinary maturity and judgement for her age, she often feels as though she's unable to make friends, giving her a sense of loneliness and a yearning for companionship. Normally busy with governing her territory, she may be talented with attending parties and banquets, but she only attends these functions as the host. She can't wait to attend the Tower of Seasons' celebration, and she even heard that there will be a surprise (Magic Flame Party). Although she puts on calm and noble airs, her expressions often unveil the curiosity and excitement of a girl. Elegant and graceful, with prudent judgement. But still with the troubles of a girl, she yearns for friends that she doesn't have. Despite the education and knowledge which she has been nurtured with since she was young, she may be able to accept this destiny, but she still has some longings. Elegant and graceful, with prudent judgement. But still with the troubles of a girl, she yearns for friends that she doesn't have. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Ruby's Persistence * Title Attribute: Increase Crit DMG of fire type characters in the party by 25%. Story of Resonance Talent As the third princess of the Federation, Petralia is the people's star of tomorrow. When she was still young, she displayed incredible talent. The queen broke convention and gave a small territory to this precocious and wise princess, allowing her to rule over it. Misfortune When she first began governing over the land, the people were skeptical; what did a little girl know about administering a territory? Some people suspected that the queen was just expressing her love for Petralia, others thought that this teenage girl was nothing more than a puppet, the real administration would be done by the ministers sent to help her. However, this conjecture was quickly dispelled... The new administrator of this territory is a teenage girl. When this news reached the land, it led to much discussion among the officials, nobles and general populace. At the time, Petralia's territory, Shiraberg was a poor backwater, far away from the capital. It was facing bankruptcy and constantly harassed by brigands. Everyone hoped for a wise and able leader who could lead them out of their plight, what they didn't expect was for the queen to send her own pampered princess.... However, before Petralia had even reached the territory's castle, she did something that completely shocked the people....She lead her guard and assaulted the brigand's encampment by Shiraberg, completely eradicating the brigands in one fell swoop. It turned out that her caravan pretended to move towards Shiraberg's governmental seat, making the brigands let their guard down. Then, at night, while the brigands were all resting, the guards lead a surprise attack on them. Many of the brigands were captured before they even had a chance to wake up and resist. The nobles and officials waited for their new lord restlessly, but they were told that the princess was already out on an expedition, leaving only the order: Build a road to the neighboring town. The people suspected that this new lord was not happy with the traffic flow of this road, or perhaps it was a way of testing their loyalty. They dispatched all their retainers and servants, building the road in the desolate country outside the town. Two months later, the road was complete, but this new lord was nowhere in sight. As rumors and gossip spread, a merchant caravan of a neighboring province reached Shiraberg. Petralia had arranged to host them at the governor's palace, with a feast to entertain them. "I am extremely thankful that each of you were able to make the long, perilous journey to come here to Shiraberg. ” The merchants looked at each other speechlessly before smiling wryly. "Your highness truly is excellent, you actually managed to keep your end of the agreement, wiping out the brigands and building a road all within two months. To be honest, we didn't think that anyone would be able to do it. ” No one doubted the young lord again. When discussing her, people couldn't help but talk with awe and gratitude about her. From this time on, a continuous stream of laborers and merchants came along the newly repaired road to Shiraberg, establishing farms, mines and warehouses. The grapes and iron ore produced by the land was also sold to the neighboring province, bringing in a constant stream of income for the territory. Within a few years, Shiraberg gradually turned from a remote, poor land into a prosperous and flourishing commercial hub. Heart This girl who was merely in her teens bore a responsibility much greater than that of her age. She also lost a lot of things. Only outside of Shiraberg did she have the chance to catch her breath, she could pretend to be something other than a lord of a territory. Petralia was only a teenager when she assumed her great responsibility. As other children of her age were playing, she was alone in the library, studying political strategy and diplomacy; as other girls wandered the streets with their girlfriends, she was writing documents, and directing her retainers how they should allocate resources. The girl never seemed to tire, and never relented. Luckily for her, Petralia seemed to be gifted with a pair of eyes that could peek into the hearts of others. She was good at finding talents, giving them positions which played to their merits, allowing them to assist her in the governing of her territory. Under her administration, everyone in the territory was able to put their talents to full use, after a few short years of cultivation, there were many matters that she no longer needed to attend to herself. But even still, she never laxed her own demands to herself. "Leaders should lead by example. " The Queen had once taught her, and Petralia kept this lesson to heart. Only when there were celebrations did she relax her serious and shrewd appearance, displaying some of the excitement that a girl of this age should display. Her closest servants knew her little secret: During the capital's celebrations, she will always change her clothes and slip out without anyone noticing, dressed up as a regular girl. She will then walk the streets and attend the celebration festivities. Street vendors selling food, magic performances, toys and accessories - the princess tried every new thing, filled with wonder and fascination. When the principal of the Tower of Seasons invited Petralia to come and attend their celebrations, She happily consented. For this celebration, she picked out her favorite dress, dressed up immaculately and even prepared gifts for the host. The girl thought: This is a welcome break, and I don't even need to disguise myself and sneak out. The night before she set off, Petralia even couldn't sleep. "What kind of performance will the land's most famous magic academy have prepared for the New Year celebrations...I can't wait to see! ” Category:Characters